The field of the invention relates generally to magnetic components configured as transducers, and more specifically to non-contact sensors such as Hall effect current sensor devices for electrical sensing applications.
Hall effect sensors are known and in widespread use as transducers in a variety of sensing applications. Hall effect sensors typically include a housing, a magnetic core element including a gap, and a Hall element in the gap. The housing and the magnetic core are formed with an opening through which an electrical conductor, such as a wire or cable may be passed. When electrical current flows through the conductor, a magnetic field is generated that varies with the amount of current flow. The magnetic field is concentrated in the gap of the core element and measured by the Hall element. When subjected to a magnetic field associated with the current flow in the conductor, the Hall element responds with an output voltage proportional to the magnetic field strength. The output voltage is typically small and requires additional electronics to achieve useful voltage levels. When the Hall element is combined with the associated electronics, it forms a Hall effect sensor.
By monitoring the output voltage of the Hall effect sensor, the magnitude of the electrical current flowing through the conductor can be determined. The electrical current is measured without electrical contact with the primary circuit, providing galvanic isolation. Hall effect sensors can be used in both open loop and closed loop feedback configurations to monitor and control aspects of electric power systems. In various other applications, Hall effect sensors can be adapted for use as temperature, sensors, pressure sensors, position sensors, etc. A Hall effect sensor can reliably detect any quantity or parameter that can be sensed which incorporates or can incorporate a magnetic field.
In certain applications, known Hall effect sensors are disadvantaged and improvements are desired.